John I'm alive and cold
by 123petmaster
Summary: When Sherlock returns its all together rather strange and unexpected even involving a cake and a dragon themed jump suit, causing john to faint. When he wakes not only is a certain consulting detective thrown out into the snow but he manage's to catch a cold too leaving John to warm up the detective and repair some broken friendship. Lots of fluff Onceshot, Johnlock


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or anything**

It had been about three years since Sher- since he jumped; I still hadn't gotten over it. It was starting to get annoying because everyone was just saying I was going through the five stages of grief. They are wrong, well there not but I just don't think I'll ever get over it. I ended up moving back in to 221b after about a year and half but it's just not the same without him firing guns at half past one in the morning.

So here I am on a typical British day, queuing for a coffee, I would have gotten tea but the shop stuff tastes crap. As I was waiting for my order to come, two medium espressos, I listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing through the speakers.

I'm faking my own suicide  
Because I know you love me  
You just haven't realized  
I'm faking my own suicide  
They'll hold a double funeral  
Because a part of you will die  
Along with me

I wish you thought that I was dead  
So rather than me  
You'd be depressed instead  
And before arriving at my grave  
You'd come to the conclusion  
You'd loved me all your days  
But it's too late  
Too late for you to say…

When the song finished I felt myself got pale, as I thought about what the lyrics meant. _could he of done it I mean it's not impossible_ I thought. _No john stop being st_- I was pulled from my thoughts as my phone gave of a small ping, signalling me of a new message. My fingers shook as I read the message.

**Well these lyrics are ironic aren't they- SH?**

I felt my blood run cold as I put my phone away.

"Sir you order is ready" said the cashier. I gave a small smile as I took the two coffees from the cashier. As I left the shop I almost dropped the coffees on the ground. _It can't be him_ I thought as I climbed into the cab and told the driver to take me to the cemetery.

As the cab drove closer and closer to my destination I silently deleted the message from my phone, suspecting it was just from Anderson or possibly Mycroft trying to pull some sick prank.

As I stepped out of the cab my eyes landed on the familiar tomb stone of Sherlock Holmes. As I drew nearer I could make out the letters that said his name. When I finally reached the edge of the tomb stone I placed one of the coffee cups on the ground in front of the stone

"I got a message from you today Sherlock." I said, half expecting an answer. I sighed "you know I really wish it was from you, that way you wouldn't be dead, unless you're some sort of zombie or something". I said blankly, not moving my eyes from the stone.

**Look behind you-SH**

I swallowed and reached for my hand gun as I slowly tuned around. My eyes widened as I saw what looked like to be a giant stripper cake that looked like it had just appeared out of nowhere. There was a loud tear before a tall figure that appeared to be wearing a dragon jump suit and a boffin appeared to rise out of the cake.

"HELLO JOHN, NOT DEAD" was the last thing John heard before the world went blank for him and maybe the end of both coffees as one was flattened and the other was completely all over the Doctors face.

No one questioned the sight of a tall strangely dressed figure walking out of the grave yard with the army doctor in his arms. Well maybe because no one saw it, even when the detective was spotted walking into 221b just as it began to snow. No one remembered it because Mycroft probably put something in everyone's tea that morning.

I groaned as I slowly pushed myself out of bed, trying to figure out how I got there I had automatically decided I had gotten drunk or something which would explain why I felt so dizzy.

When I reached the kitchen I poured myself a cup of tea before sitting myself in front of my lap top, trying to decide whether or not to update my blog. I felt my phone ping from inside my pocket. As I slowly pulled it out I noticed 3 new messages.

**Mycroft told me that you had fainted, you alright? – Lestrade**

**John-SH**

**I'm alive and waiting down stairs-SH**

I felt a lump form in my throat as I slipped my phone back into my pocket. I held my breath as I stepped down each stair, not even bothering to look up.

"John" said a familiar voice, that wasn't even meant to be heard anymore unless someone had some stupid Sherlock Holmes voice converter app on the phone.

I looked up only to see the not so dead consulting detective standing at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his normal blue scarf and long coat that could only be found in the woman's section. "Sher...Sherlock…" I said trying to decide if I should strangle him with his scarf of hug him and never let go.

"Yes john" Sherlock said folding his arms behind him.

"You're alive" I said blankly

"Great deduction john, if you are planning on stating the obvious, unless you really do believe that whole zombie thing. "Said the consulting detective in his well missed sarcastic voice.

"GREAT DEDUCTIOS, OVIOUSE, ALVE, ZOMBIE'S, WHAT THE HELL SHERLOCK! Oh god I missed this" I said taking a step closer to the detective.

"now john if you plan on punching me I recommend missing my cheekbone-" the detective never got to finish as the army doctor punched the detective right in the jaw before tackling him to the ground only to envelope the shocked detective in a hug.

"Well…um i only half expected that" said the consulting detective pulling away and pulling both of us to our feet.

"THREE BLOODY YEARS SHERLOCK" I yelled into the Sherlock's face, anger taking over me

"I can explain" he said raising both hands

With one swift movement I unlocked the door, letting some of the snow in, to then push the consulting detective out on to the snow. The detective slipped and fell to the ground, resembling far too much like a snow angle.

"Tell it to the snow" I said before slamming the door behind me, marching up stairs, sitting down in my arm chair and turned on the T.V. trying to forget that my long lost, not so lost or dead best friend was just outside the flat.

About four hours of watching crap telly later I decided to head upstairs to bed. I soon found curiosity get the better of me at I turned bounded down stairs, opened the door only to reveal that it was snowing….and a certain consulting detective curled up in a ball at the foot of the door, freezing.

"Oh Sherlock" I said as i knelt down to the barely awake detective and placed a hand on his forehead, which soon revelled to be far too cold.

Being Sherlock he probably decided on staying outside rather than finding somewhere else to stay and ended up catching a fever.

I switched to doctor mode as pulled the consulting detective to his feet and helped him upstairs…he's lighter then I remember… I thought as I reached the flat room door.

When we got inside I helped the detective over to his old bed.

"I'll be fine here john" Sherlock said, pulling of his shoes and curling up under the covers.

"No you won't, I'll be back in a minute" I said before I slipped out of the room, pulled my shoes of and grabbed my pillow.

When I made it back to the detective's room I noticed that he already looked to be asleep. I took care not to make too much noise as I quietly slipped under the covers. I shuffled over towards the consulting Detective.

"I'm cold" I heard a voice say from somewhere beneath the sheets.

"Well lying all the way over there isn't going to do you much good." I said.

I heard a bit of shuffling from next to me before I felt something rest agents my chest. I moved one of my arms around the detective, pulling him closer, and the other to run my fingers through his hair.

I felt his head move up to Nussle into my shoulder.

"I was wrong you know" I heard a muffled voice say.

"About what?" i asked, moving my hand to rub circled into the detective's back.

"I said once that I didn't need you, I have always needed you." I heard Sherlock say into my ear.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear that." I said before slowly drifting off to sleep.

** END**


End file.
